Of Dried Leaves and Paper Airplanes
by Fall
Summary: This is how Sanzo spends his time while waiting for someone to finally drop him a visit at the temple: sweeping away dead leaves and making paper airplanes. {83 shounen-ai, one-shot}


Date finished: 08 August 2003

Title: Of Dried Leaves and Paper Airplanes  
Series: Gensomaden Saiyuki  
Pairing: Hakkai + Sanzo  
Category: General  
Warning: PG-13, language, shounen-ai 

Standard disclaimers apply. 

A/N 1: This particular fanfic's timeline is based on my own imaginary ending: 

"And at long last, someone from the Sanzo-ikkou realized that the only way to end their 'adventure field trip' was to bribe Lirin and get the secret shortcut to their castle in the West. And the rest is history. So after _only_ 3 long, looong years of traveling, the famous Journey to the West had ended. Which was convenient* because that leaves Sanzo's age to be 26, Gojyo and Hakkai, 25, and Goku, well, 521. The end." 

* Obviously, convenient for _me_. Don't ask. 

A/N 2: Don't mind the title—for some reason, I seem to associate that to an image of a grown-up Sanzo sweeping leaves, with orange paper airplanes zooming around him ^_^ 

_'—denotes thoughts—'_ || emphasized words, footnote numbers and random Japanese staple fanfic terms are in _italics_

=========== 

"Of Dried Leaves and Paper Airplanes"  
by Fall 

He sweeps the fallen leaves about, keeping busy but only under one tree. He had previously demanded a stack of orange papers and was seen making paper airplanes out of it. One paper airplane was made for each day that passed. These he kept neatly inside a huge cardboard box underneath the same tree. Woes betide anyone who touches the sacred box. 

And anyone would have found this behavior peculiar, but no one made any comments. After all, how can anyone question Genjo Sanzo about his recent activities? 

* * *

His first visitor in 30 days was not really a welcome one, as he liked to remind himself. Despite that thought, he knew that the person _did_ provide him with some nice little feeling of companionship. After all, he was used to having Son Goku around with him 24/7, was used to hearing his name spoken every other minute. 

"_Ohayo_, Sanzo!" 

" _'Ch_," was his reply in return. He kept on sweeping, even as Goku skipped around him, sending the neat mound of leaves flying all over the place. But Sanzo didn't mind. He would always snarl at the boy, he would always bonk him over the head with his _harisen_, but whatever the boy did he didn't mind in the least. 

But then, Son Goku was no longer a boy. He was now a grown man of 21. At least, that was his current physical age, minus the 500 years he originally has. _[1]_

"_Ne_ Sanzo! Guess what I brought for you this time!" Grinning in his usual childish way, Goku dumped an empty cardboard box in front of Sanzo. "Ta-dah!" 

One look and a reaction, "Another box." The monk continued with his chores, turning his back on the expectant expression that brilliantly flashed in his companion's countenance. 

But there was no dejection evident on Goku's face. Instead, his smile stretched all the more widely. "_Hai_, another box. This one's bigger—it would hold another 31 of those," and he pointed at the other box that held all the paper airplanes. "I found this while I was looking for some old pots I can practice on, and I instantly thought about you, that you needed a much larger box, so here it is." 

There was a pure childish joy evident on Goku's face, that the monk simply did not find it in his heart to refuse him and remind Goku that he had bought a box of the same size a month ago. That he had actually bought two boxes with him then, so Sanzo did not really have any need for another box. _[2]_

And so Goku found himself sitting underneath the tree, watching Sanzo sweep the leaves he had scattered into neat little piles. He started a little conversation about Sanzo and his sweeping of leaves, but ended up talking about his cooking adventures. Of how he had learned to cook _Steamed Stuffed White Gourd Cup_ in just a matter of hours, of how he once made a mistake of getting inedible mushrooms when his _sensei_ asked him to get fresh ones (the edible sort) from the nearby woods. _[3]_

Goku was telling Sanzo of how Hakkai would visit him daily at the restaurant to check his progress, but abruptly stopped when he saw Sanzo's hand stilled for a moment on the wooden handle. It was barely a moment, but golden eyes did not miss it. He suddenly had an excuse about a supposed catfish he needed to pick up for his _sensei_, and immediately bade goodbye to Sanzo. His parting words included that Sanzo should transfer the little paper airplanes to the larger box and that maybe he should visit Hakkai every now and then. 

"_Baka saru_." Sanzo was heard muttering. But he stopped sweeping for a moment and took some time to transfer the orange paper airplanes into the much larger box. 

* * *

He was making the 59th paper airplane when a voice suddenly spoke out from behind him, effectively stopping his movements. 

"Nice color—orange isn't it?" 

A moment's equivalent of grinding his teeth passed. He placed the final fold to the paper and stowed it away neatly inside the box. "The journey was over 6 months ago, in case you've forgotten." He stood up from his crouching position and grabbed the idle broomstick from its place. 

There was a rustling of leaves as the breeze fluttered around them. "You're still stingy, my _dear nephew_. This must mean that sweeping dried leaves does _nothing_ to alleviate one's boredom." 

_Sweep, sweep. _It was equivalent to hearing Sanzo say, _"I'm busy, go away."_

"Is this a way to treat your loving aunt, _Konzen_?" She laughed after a moment. "I only came down to see how you are doing after all these time." 

"No youkai has come to lay claim to the _Evil Sutra_, as you can see." 

"And no youkai has come to try and eat you? My, the legend about Sanzos must be losing its reputation then." _[4]_

"Big disappointment? I pity you." 

"Well, I must admit that it's a loss for me. After all, watching youkais come after you _is_ a huge source of my entertainment." 

"Your _honesty_ was appreciated." 

"Of course I should be honest with you, dear nephew. I should leave you now—you know they can never function properly without my guidance." 

"Too bad for where you came from." 

"Patience is a virtue, _Konzen_. I'll be watching." 

" _'Ch_." _Sweep, sweep._

* * *

76 orange paper airplanes and an almost bare tree later... 

"_Ohayo_, Sanzo-_houshi-sama_. Keeping the house wonderfully nice like a good little housewife, _ne_?" 

A vein ticked uncontrollably in his forehead, but that was all. "_Baka_. What brings you here?"

A secret little smile tugged at Gojyo's handsome features. "How soon we forget, _ne_ Sanzo-_houshi-sama_?"

His tone was mocking, but it did not make any difference. After all, they _did_ spend three long years together on a journey. It was not uncommon at all if they finally got used to each other's shortcomings. 

"Just the usual," Gojyo amended, when the monk did not make any form of reply. The sweeping stopped, and a white hand came to rest upon the wooden handle. "When are you coming?"

"Maybe in a week's time. Must make a trip to see her parents first and then maybe work for her hand for some time...you know, the usual crap before marrying."

Sanzo couldn't help but shake his head a little before continuing to sweep the dead leaves again. "What's the betting you won't even show up like the last time?"

There was a laugh, and then a flick of the lighter. "I have a feeling you don't have much faith on me."

" _'Ch_, with you coming here every other month to ask me to officiate your marriage? Who will?" _[5]_

"_Right_. I know what _you_ think of me. Come to think of it, I know what _everyone_ thinks of me—Sha Gojyo, the handsome and clever womanizer. That's me alright." He gives out a chuckle, as if wanting to convince himself that he was _proud_ of those words. "But you know what? I really _am_ set on settling down with some nice girl one day...maybe not now, but absolutely someday." The tone was serious, devoid of the usual teasing lilt that so often affected it. "As you can see, despite all my efforts, I still haven't found the right person. All I can do now is hope that this time, it's for real."

"What's for real then?" Sanzo challenged, resting the broom by the side of the tree. He also took out a stick of his own and lighted it. "Do you intend on trying to marry every nice girl you meet? Why don't you settle for having the girl _find you_ instead, and 'let love do the rest', as Goku says?"

"Hm, that boy was here again _ne_? Probably talked about his stupid cooking mishaps and all."

"That was two months ago."

"Has it been that long since last I was here? Seems like yesterday." And he tossed his cigarette down and stepped on it. "And judging from your present attitude, I take it that you haven't seen Hakkai yet all these time."

"Do not change the subject."

"Ohohoho, look _who's_ changing subjects—practice what you preach before accusing me, Sanzo-_houshi-sama_."

Sanzo took a long hard drag and didn't even answer. He just stood there watching the last leaves fall off the tree's branches, and almost did not notice Gojyo leaving if not for a brief clap on his shoulder.

"Lay a hand on me again like that and I'll gladly officiate your _burial_." 

Gojyo smirked. "_Touchy_." He turned around and gave a wave to Sanzo. "He'll come. Trust _him_."

"_Kappa no baka_." And Sanzo threw his cigarette butt down and stepped on it, taking some of his suppressed irritation out with every grinding of his slipper against the earth.

* * *

_92 orange paper airplanes_ filled the box by now. Each one symbolizing a day that passed while he was waiting, sweeping dead leaves into small mounds under the huge tree. Sanzo took the one he had just made and made it fly out onto the open space. There was no more leaf to be swept for the tree was now fully bare—autumn was now on its end. Only the box full with paper airplanes and a lone figure could be seen underneath it. He watched the paper airplane soar up in the clear blue sky, and then fluttering down before a pair of familiar shoes.

The owner picked the orange paper airplane up and waved with a smile.

"Mind if we have a little tea under this tree?"

Sanzo did not make any remarks or moves of dissent, but this was enough for his visitor. He chose the spot beside the cardboard box, spreading a square piece of cloth over it. Next, a fragile-looking teapot was laid out alongside a plate of biscuits and two sets of matching teacups. Sanzo remained silent throughout the preparation, only giving a nod when invited to sit on the other side of the spread.

Eventually, Hakkai started a one-sided dialogue.

"Time really passes you by, and you never notice it. See, autumn is already over. One day, I was teaching all those children about why the leaves fall off trees, and the next, I found myself showing them the new life that waits to bloom. It never ceases to amaze me, how time really passes you by." _[6]_

And he kept on this lively dialogue of his observations, of his experience as a teacher, and of how everyone else is doing. Despite the lack of response from his companion, he continued on until he ran out of something to say. It almost seemed as if Hakkai was avoiding a certain point of quiet, judging from the way he would ramble on random things like how the tea reminded him of some inn where he had tasted the same brew before. Even when he really ran out of sensible things to say, he would not concede.

There was a sudden soft clinking of china against china, and that effectively stopped him in mid-rambling. Looking up, he caught amethystine eyes critically eyeing him, contrasting with the calm countenance that accompanied it. It was evident that the monk knew of his deliberate prattle. Hakkai gave him a sheepish smile and laid down his cup.

"I heard you've been busy all autumn," Hakkai tried again.

"I was the only one who remembered that autumn means dead leaves scattered," Sanzo started, taking out a cigarette and lighting it. "And I expect you've been busy too, judging from all the things you've just related to me."

There was a soft chuckle, which Sanzo found pleasant to his ears. How long has it been since last he'd heard that melodious sound?

"_Ne_ Sanzo, the school is only a few minutes walk from the temple," Hakkai reminded him. He had an idea of what the monk was thinking towards him; his words were enough evidence. "You can always check on me if I'm keeping myself busy or not."

"I will not." Was the severe reply. There was a brief pause, and then the monk flicked the ashes off on the side ("Sanzo! There's an ashtray over here."). "I don't have the time to 'check on you' and your mundane activities."

This time, a full laugh came out of Hakkai's lips. He was very much amused with the way Sanzo was dealing with him. _'And I thought he would be mad at me...'_

" _'Ch_, what's damn funny?" But Sanzo wasn't naive. He knew what Hakkai found to be funny, knew that _he_ was the source of his companion's _amusement_. And he didn't like it. He threw the remains of his stick and stood up, directing a glare at Hakkai.

Whatever the purpose of the glare was lost when it only intensified the amusement of the latter.

"_Bakaero_," Sanzo muttered, both irritated with himself and with Hakkai. He could not digest why he was having mixed feelings about the other—and the fact that Hakkai was amused by it _did not_ help in the least.

For a few minutes, he stood there, not knowing what held him back from returning to the temple. _'Urusanai'_ was the first word to come to mind. It was followed by eloquent thoughts of _'Kisama'_, and _'Baka'_.

He was so immersed in his scathing thoughts that he barely noticed that Hakkai had also stood up. His defenses must be rusty from lack of activities. Like _youkais _hunting him and the _Evil Sutra_, for instance.

"Sanzo-_houshi-sama_, I repeat. The school is _only a few minutes walk away from here_." The emerald-eyed youkai made an emphasis on the last sentence. "I would appreciate it if you would come and visit me anytime."

The monk only turned around to survey him with those amethyst eyes of his.

"Of course, I should also drop by here every now and then," And once again, he laughed softly. "Except when it's autumn."

"Hn, except when it's autumn? You really must have enjoyed hearing that I swept all the dead leaves while waiting for you." Sanzo's countenance was devoid of any emotion, but Hakkai was sure that he saw a slight quirking of the lips for a moment. It was a little thing, but it told him a lot.

He was forgiven, and he would have to make up for it.

"Ah, would you like to hear what Goku and Gojyo tells me every time they visit me at the school?"

Sanzo only gave a brisk nod of the head. Together, they walked back to the temple, with Hakkai rambling on again to a listening Sanzo. When they turned around the corner, it was evident that Hakkai was going to give Sanzo a little kiss...

* * *

"Look Gojyo! They've reconciled! And Hakkai's kissing Sanzo! _Kawaii_!"

"Move over you _baka saru_!" There was a moment's riot as the two fought to get a clearer view of the ones mentioned. When they both had emerged in their places, Hakkai and Sanzo were already out of view.

"I didn't see that!" Gojyo protested. He aimed a useless kick at Goku, who had already run off to collect the tea set he had lent to Hakkai. Gojyo watched as Goku happily packed them off inside the basket, thinking thoughts that he would never be caught dead saying out loud.

_'Sanzo's one lucky fellow, and I'm not.'_

He came out of their hiding place and followed Goku out of the temple grounds, listening vaguely to the _saru's_ proud words that he had made the biscuits himself.

"_Ne_ Gojyo...what did Hakkai ask you to do for him?"

"He asked me nothing. _I_ was the one who planned all this, _saru_."

"_Honto_? Wow Gojyo, you've finally learned how to tell a joke!"

"I what? Come back here, you _baka saru_!"

* * *

Somewhere up above...

Kanzeon Bosatsu turned off her huge flat screen monitor. [7] She was looking more bored than usual, probably because her nephew's latest "ordeal" was over.

Fanning her face in boredom, she muttered, "_'Patience is a virtue',_ hn. I have all the patience in this world and over, but Konzen's ordeal ended too fast for me." She shifted her body and settled back to rest her head against the top of her seat.

_'It seems that this thing called "love" escapes neither human nor youkai.' _There was a split second's silence before she opened her eyes again and smirked.

_'_Youkais_. I hope Kougaiji would provide more amusement than Konzen did.' _ And Kanzeon reached for her remote control again and turned on the screen.

===========

– The End –

=========== 

[1] Son Goku _is_ 518 years old in the anime. So saying, he is older than his companions, age-wise. But I/we prefer to think that he's the youngest.

[2] Sanzo _did not_ make paper airplanes before. I was merely thinking that it is of Goku's nature to provide his friends with little thoughtful things every now and then. In this case, the previous boxes were for holding Sanzo's other possessions, assuming that he kept them.

[3] Goku's _cooking sensei_. I was thinking that if there were any job made for Son Goku to have, it would have to be as a _cook/chef_.

[4] According to the anime, legend has it that if a _youkai_ eats a Sanzo, he/she would have eternal life. But of course, it was rubbish—one episode showed that even after eating a Sanzo, the youkai remained a mortal.

[5] According to my research, Buddhism practiced the blessing of unions. The couples go to their local temple and have their marriage _blessed_ by the head monk. For this fic, I have made Sanzo's duty to _officiate_ (which is synonymous to "celebrate" and "solemnize") the marriage.

[6] Idea came from the book by Louisa May Alcott, "Little Men". The heroine runs a school where the professor not only teaches out of books, but also of life's lessons, how to appreciate it and other useful things. I loved that book and the other one, "Little Women". If you have the time, read them.

[7] My own version of how Kanzeon watches over the Sanzo-_ikkou_ (and in this fic, the Kougaiji-_tachi_).

A/N 3: Thank you **sf**, for providing me with some information I needed for this fic ^_^

A/N 4: _If_ I had artistic talents, I would have already made sketches of Sanzo sweeping underneath the tree; of him and Hakkai having tea under the same tree; of him blessing the marriage between Gojyo and a lucky female; and of Goku cooking away happily.

By far, this is the first fic I've done with a lot of footnotes. I've enjoyed writing this, doing research, and editing the whole fic for a number of times. This was not done in the _angsty_ style that I so favor, but it has its own good points, I daresay. (And loopholes too—I just hope there are only a few of them in this fic.)

Constructive comments and criticisms are welcome. 


End file.
